The White Faced Hare of Derbyshire
Chloe Briggs was just your average secondary school student who ended up losing her younger brother when he attempted to stop a thief who was armed with a gun. The man who shot her brother was let go due to lack of evidence and witnesses, so Chloe took justice into her own hands, and killer him herself. Personality: Before becoming a killer Chloe was a kind and easy going girl. She didn't make many friends and not many people really wanted to be friends with her because of her autism and was classed as weird by a lot of people. After the day she was shot, she became a lot more distant, short tempered, impatient, and her emotions would frequently change. This was due to the bullet damaging her frontal lobe. The picture is an image of Chloe inside a victims house. Story: When Chloe and her little brother stopped to get something from the corner shop by the school, her brother had the money stolen from him by a boy named Zak. Chloe chased him down and soon got into a bloody fist fight with the guy and won, having no idea she could do so much damage to a person. After that the police were called, Chloe was let off with a warning while the bully was sent to juvy. Then Chloe was tipped off by another student that the reason why Zak acted in such a way was because he was constantly abused by is father and he never knew his mother. Chloe felt sympathy for the guy and when he got out of juvy she offered her help to him, which after a while he accepted. Chloe reported what had happened to Zak to the police and his dad was finally taken into custody. Zak then went on to live with his uncle that didn't live to far away. After that Zak and Chloe naturally became friends and started hanging out with each other. One day after school Chloe, her little brother, and Zak were all walking home together when a thief ran past them, nearly knocking them over. The little brother sprinted after him to try to stop the thief, but was shot in the process. Chloe in a fit of sadness and rage managed to get the gunman in a chokehold, but was shot also. She found herself in a nightmarish world where she came face to no-face with the Slenderman, who had been in her dreams prior to her befriending Zak. She woke up with a fright in the hospital only to have Zak tell her she had been asleep for a month... And that her brother was dead. But the thing that really rubbed salt in the wound was that the person who'd shot them couldn't be charged for lack of evidence. This sent Chloe into rage and tracked down and killed them man who had taken her brothers innocent life with the help of the Slenderman. But after the screams of the man were heard, the police was called and Chloe fled. She called Zak one last time, to tell him how much of a good person he was, and to keep out of trouble for her. And told him to tell her Grandparent that they were the best in the world. She then broke her phone, and fled into the woods behind the park, where the Slenderman took her. The story is here: ☀https://www.quotev.com/story/11531666/The-Killer-Bunny-of-Derbyshire-How-the-killer-was-made Appearance: Chloe wears a dark grey hoodie with no zip, with another jacket on top that use to be part of a rabbit costume that was cut in half just above the waist. She also wears a blue scarf and blue jeans with black and brown rubber boots. She wears a rabbit mask covered in fake white fur. Chloe removed the bottom jaw of the mask making it easier to breath, she also wears leather gloves. Facts * She is also sometimes called 'The White Hare of Derbyshire' due to her speed * She can change from lazy to lively very quickly * Chloe did and still does play guitar, managing to get her hands on one during an undercover mission * She plays her guitar at her bothers grave occasionally. * Lost the ability to feel guilt after the accident * A glutton * Often see's her brother in her dreams, and thinks she can hear him talking to her inside her head. * Could never kill a child * Her birthday is the 28th of May * Loves the rain and will often sit outside in it. She loves night-time too * The media were the ones who gave Chloe her title * She carves a rabbits head with crosses for eyes into a part of her victims bodies as a trademark. She also carves this mark into trees * Her main catchphrase is "Light's out" * Chloe use to collect masks and the one she wears was her brothers favourite * The right side of her head is disfigured from the gunshot * She found the top half of the old costume in a rubbish tip Category:Female Category:Proxy Category:OC Category:Everyone